


Tumblr Prompts

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, chaps rated individually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Prompts for Pynch!





	1. “That’s not what I meant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G/T

“That’s not what I meant!” Adam yelled from across the room. “And you know it!” But it was already too late, he was talking to a recently slammed door. “Agh!” He let out a frustrated sigh before falling onto their couch, his head falling into his hands. 

He had known that living with Ronan may not be the easiest thing. They were different people- Ronan rarely slept and Adam required a solid 8 hours. Adam liked things quiet and contained, Ronan preferred loud and spread out. They were each adjusting to the other, he reminded himself. It was a process, living with a significant other. Even more so when that significant other was Ronan. 

But Adam had never had this trouble with his college roommates, a small voice in his head reminded him. He had lived with people all four years and they had never gotten into screaming matches. This was the third one that him and Ronan had had in two weeks of living together. All over relatively stupid things- Ronan leaving his shit all over, Adam forgetting to feed Chainsaw. All of these resulted in one of them stalking around the apartment until the other one made them say what was wrong. 

Adam refused to accept that they could make it through everything they had and break up over dirty dishes- even though he was certain that he was right and that Ronan had offered to do them today. When Adam came home from his internship and Ronan was in his boxers, eating cereal and watching Real Housewives (which he denied but Adam knew he was, he heard the shrill screaming at night sometimes) maybe he had overreacted. 

It had lead to a shouting match between them, Adam finally screaming at Ronan about how he never picked up and how Adam wasn’t a maid. And Ronan had yelled back that Adam was too stiff and that not everything needed to be done immediately. 

Then Adam had told Ronan that if he wasn’t working the least he could do was clean up and Ronan had snapped. Instead of arguing he had just grabbed his coat and stalked off, slamming the door loudly enough that Adam worried it would break. 

Adam let out a groan as he replayed his words. He had overstepped. He knew it. Ronan didn’t like that he was unemployed anymore than Adam did. Adam knew that he was trying, he had been out every day applying at local restaurants to be a sous chef. It was just difficult. He had an offer from a place in New Jersey that he hadn’t responded to. It was weighing on them. Adam hated the idea of having him so far away but he also knew that Ronan needed a win, he needed something. Adam was sure that the job looked better and better after every argument they had. 

“Fuck.” He said, picking up his coat. He knew where Ronan was. And he knew he needed to apologize. He loved the dumbass. 

He walked up to the roof, Ronan’s preferred sulking spot. The cool November air hit him and he shivered, already unhappy that Ronan always sought out the coldest spot to sulk. 

“Hey.” He said, walking to Ronan’s hunched form. He was looking out over the city and didn’t respond. “New York is beautiful huh?” It was dark enough that the city was lit up, gorgeous and alive. He loved it. He knew that Ronan didn’t, that he found it loud and chaotic but he stayed for Adam. Guilt shot through him at that thought. 

Ronan didn’t respond. Adam stopped near him, not quite touching him. “You know, some people think this city is cold and unyielding, that it’s not worth exploring because on the surface it’s harsh. But I know that’s not true. I know there’s a lot more here than meets the eye.” He pointed to their favorite ramen shop. “Like yum yum, there’s tiny reasons to stay all over the city. You just have to know where to look, how to find them.” 

Ronan grunted, still upset. 

“I’m sorry.” He said with a sigh. “I know this is hard on you. I know it’s not your fault you don’t have a job and that you’re trying. I know you’re only here because of me.” Ronan shrugged a little and Adam put his hand over Ronan’s cold one. “I love you.” 

Ronan finally looked at him, not quite forgiving him. “I’m not lazy.” 

“I know.” 

“And I am looking. I didn’t do the dishes because I was walking around to restaurants, trying to find something.”

“I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

“I am trying.” 

Adam leaned over and kissed Ronan’s cheek before putting his head on Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist, pulling him close. “And I love you for it.”

“Love you too Parrish.” Ronan said, putting his head on top of Adam’s. They stayed, watching the sky grow darker and the lights brighter for a few minutes, until Adam complained he was cold. Then they went downstairs and warmed each other up, forgetting about the dishes until tomorrow. 


	2. Thunderstorm

“I don’t think you can leave tonight Parrish.” Ronan said, looking out the window as sheets of rain poured down. “Gansey said that the road had nearly flooded when he left.” That had been hours ago. Ronan glanced at Adam, who was packing up his backpack. The three of them had been working on their senior projects. Or, Adam had been working, Gansey had been talking about Blue and Ronan had fed Chainsaw. Gansey had left around 9, before the real rain started. Now Ronan could barely see past the front porch, it was coming down so quickly. Lightning flashed, showing the whipping wind and bending trees.

Adam straightened and shook his head. “Storms like this never last long, I’ll be fine.” He pulled out an umbrella and Ronan followed him to the front door. Adam opened his umbrella on the porch and the wind immediately turned it inside out. 

“Yea, just some light rain.” Ronan quipped. 

Adam glared at him over his shoulder and then stepped out from under the awning. He was immediately soaked and Ronan stifled a laugh. Adam shot him a look before unlocking his car and climbing in. Ronan leaned against the doorframe, watching as Adam started his car and tried to back out. But the ground had turned to mud and his wheels just spun. Adam rolled down the window and shouted to him. “Give me a push!”

Ronan shook his head. No way was he getting soaked too. 

“Come on! Don’t be a dick!” He shook his head again and Adam sighed. “Fuck you!”

Ronan smirked and moved out into the rain, feeling the hard drops soak his skin. Adam looked at him in surprise. “Since you asked so nicely.” Ronan said, putting his hands on the hood. Adam tried again to reverse but all that happened was Ronan getting his pants and tank top splattered with mud. 

The car made a few more pitiful attempts to break free and finally Ronan gave up and walked around to Adam’s window. “It’s stuck. We can get figure out what to do in the morning, I’m going back inside.”

Adam huffed and nodded, grabbing his bag and getting out. Inside Ronan looked down at both of them. “I need to shower. I’ll grab you some dry clothes.” Adam nodded, waiting and dripping in the entryway until Ronan returned. He threw Adam the clothes and disappeared. When he returned Adam was curled up on the couch and Ronan tried to ignore how much he liked seeing Adam in his sweatshirt. 

Lightning flashed again and Ronan was grateful that they hadn’t lost power yet. Electricity in the country was already a fickle thing and storms only made it worse. He sat down near Adam, unsure what to do. It was possible that Adam just wanted to go to sleep, it was late enough. But Ronan hoped that wasn’t the case. They didn’t spend a lot of time alone together, despite Ronan’s occasional efforts. He was never just if Adam secretly disliked him or if it was just how life had worked out. But now, it was the two of them alone in his house. Ronan pushed most of the options that came to his mind away, knowing how unrealistic they were. 

“Now what?” Ronan asked, glancing at Adam. He was staring straight ahead, not actually looking at anything. “What’s wrong?”

Adam shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Ronan knew that wasn’t true but wasn’t about to push him. “How about a movie?” Adam nodded so he picked one out and slid it in, moving back to the couch. 

They were about twenty minutes in when the storm, which had only seemed to pick up, cut the power. Adam let out a quiet yelp as they plunged into darkness. 

Ronan couldn’t see Adam but he could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves. He briefly worried that it was because Adam didn’t want to be alone with him, especially in the dark. But then he remembered Adam’s dad and cursed at himself for being so stupid. Ronan didn’t know much about his dad’s habits but he remembered Adam showing up with fresh bruises after it rained. Something about storms must have set him off.

Ronan moved closer to Adam and grabbed his hands. Adam stiffened but Ronan held them, drawing circles with his thumbs. He was impressed by his own boldness. “You’re safe here.” He told Adam. “I’ll protect you.”

He sense Adam turning his head to Ronan. After a beat, he replied. “Thank you.” 

“I can take you to Matthew’s room.” Ronan said, “Just let me get a flashlight.” 

Ronan started to stand but Adam held his hands. “Wait, I don’t, I don’t want to be alone.” Adam’s voice was quieter and less sure than normal and Ronan nodded, then remembered that Adam couldn’t see him.

“Do you want to sleep with me?” He asked, then was immediately grateful Adam couldn’t see him as a flush covered his face. “In my bed, I mean. Not with me with me.” 

Adam chuckled. “Yes. In your bed. If you’re okay with it?” 

“I’m okay with it.” Ronan said as he stood, keeping one of Adam’s calloused hands in his, and lead them to his bedroom. His heart was pounding.

When they got in both paused. “Are you going to get in?” Adam asked. Ronan heard him peel off the sweatshirt. 

“I usually, uh, I sleep in my boxers.” Ronan said, trying to figure out what to do. Adam was already in an old shirt and sweatpants but Ronan was in jeans. 

He couldn’t see but he could almost feel the blush on Adam’s cheeks and nose. “Oh. Well. Okay, that’s okay.”

“It’s not.” He turned, finding his drawer in the dark. “You lie down, I’ll change.” He was grateful for the cover of darkness as he slipped out of his pants and into another pair of sweatpants. He laid down, trying not to touch Adam. 

Which proved impossible. His bed was small and Adam was in the middle. He ended up brushing Adam’s arm and it sent a shock through his body. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. He laid there, waiting for Adam’s breath to even out  so he could slip out and sleep on the couch but it never did. 

He flipped on his side, sensing again the stress in Adam. “Parrish, relax.”

Adam mirrored him. If they could see the other they’d be looking in each other’s eyes. “I can’t.” He said softly.

Ronan hesitated a second then covered Adam’s bicep with his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “You’re safe.” He repeated. He left his hand there, not wanting to move it from Adam’s warm skin.

“It’s not that.” He said.

“Then what?” Ronan was confused. If that wasn’t what he was worried about Ronan wasn’t sure what it was. 

“It’s you. Being here, with you.”

“Oh. I see.” Ronan understood. Adam didn’t want to be alone with him. And now he was stuck sharing a bed with him. He started to withdraw his hand only to have Adam grab it, threading their fingers together. 

“No you don’t.” Adam said as he surged forward and kissed Ronan, missing his mouth partially. He pulled back before Ronan could react. “I like you.” He explained. 

“What the fuck? Why?” He asked, stunned.

Adam chuckled. “I ask myself that every day.”

“Hey!” Ronan protested and Adam just laughed again.

“Lynch, you’re a prickly asshole who hates rules and never plays nice-”

“Really building up my ego here.” Ronan quipped.

Adam squeezed his hand. “Don’t interrupt my confession. You’re hard to get along with and you have a rebellious streak a mile long. But-” Ronan smiled, grateful there was a but. “But, you’re always an amazing person who sticks up for his friends. And cares about them, even if you like to act like you don’t. And you’re fun to be around, when you try.”

“You forgot handsome.” Ronan added.

He could almost feel Adam’s eye roll. “Do you want to do this?”

Ronan shook his head, “No no go on.”

“And you’re attractive, especially when you wear something besides a black tank top. So, there, I like you. And I think you like me. Am I wrong?”

Ronan untangled their hands and brought his to Adam’s cheek, cupping it as he leaned in and kissed Adam lightly. Then, because he could, he kissed again again, feeling the press of Adam’s lips against his and suppressing a happy sigh. He could do this all night.

“You’re not wrong Parrish.” Ronan said as he moved back slightly. “You’re never wrong.”

Adam laughed and kissed Ronan again. “Good, remember that.” 


	3. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

“Say it’s tradition one more fucking time.” Ronan growled, pointing a finger at Gansey. 

Adam laughed and put a hand on his boyfriend’s forearm. “Ronan, relax. You can go help with something else. Leave this to us.”

“This is a waste of popcorn.” Ronan muttered, looking down at his pitiful popcorn string. He had managed to thread five pieces of popcorn on it, while everyone else had several feet completed. He kept breaking the pieces. “And my fingers hurt.” He said, scowling and looking down at his hands. 

Adam grabbed them and kissed them lightly before saying,  “I think Blue is making gingerbread, go help her.” He offered. “You know she needs it.” Blue being in charge of anything food related that wasn’t yogurt was a scary idea. Ronan nodded gruffly, several shards of popcorn falling to the ground as he stood and stalked away. 

Gansey waited until he was out of earshot then said, “He seems crankier than usual.”

Adam shrugged. “The restaurant wasn’t happy about him taking off a whole week over Christmas so they gave him extra shifts last week.” Ronan was a sous chef at a restaurant, he wanted to own his own one day and would joke that it was the only way he could make sure Adam stayed fed. 

“It seems like he’s nervous.” Gansey mentioned offhandedly before turning to Noah. “Stop eating all of it!” He admonished as Noah shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Well when’s dinner?” He moaned, rubbing his stomach. “I’m starved!” 

“Go find Henry, he was making appetizers.” Adam said.

“I think that just meant drinks.” Noah said, but he stood anyway. “I’m off in search of substance!” He declared, leaving them alone. Adam laughed at Noah’s dramatics, hearing as he called through the house for Henry, demanings to be fed. 

“How are things?” Gansey asked, settling back with his popcorn chain. The friends had ended up scattered around the US. Blue and Gansey in DC, Henry and Noah in Austin TX and Adam and Ronan in LA. They hated LA but it was where Adam had gotten his first job as an adjunct professor and they’d be there for another year at least. After they hope to move to Chicago or the East Coast, somewhere closer. 

“Busy.” He said. “But good.” They’d both been looking forward to this week. Gansey had rented a house outside Boston for everyone to spend Christmas at. They tried to see each other once a season, though Adam and Ronan had missed fall because of Ronan’s job. “What about you two? How’s Blue been?”

Gansey sighed and shook his head. “Pregnancy cravings are real and scary Adam.” Blue was seven months along and was taking every opportunity to remind them of it. She was a boat and loved to grab their hands to feel the baby kick. Adam enjoyed watching Ronan’s face shift from annoyance to awe. 

“It’s worth it though, soon you’ll have a tiny Blue.”

“That’s precisely what I’m worried about.” He said, smiling. “Are you two going to have kids?”

Adam shrugged. “We’ve barely even talked about getting married.” Ronan had asked him once, nearly a year ago, what Adam thought about it. Adam had said he’d marry Ronan in a heartbeat and then the conversation had ended because Ronan had undone Adam’s pants and Adam couldn’t form any more words. They hadn’t talked about it since. 

Gansey nodded. “Well, I’m sure it’ll happen in time.” He held up his popcorn string. “Let’s hang these.” 

The night continued with other traditions- they built gingerbread houses (or, in Noah’s case, a gingerbread fort that Henry pelted with gum drops), they watched holiday movies and fell asleep on the couches, all leaning on each other. Ronan grumbled about each one. 

The next morning, Christmas Day, Adam woke up alone. It wasn’t a surprised, Ronan had trouble sleeping and usually left the bed so he didn’t wake Adam up. Adam stretched and padded out of the room to find his boyfriend, who was sitting at the island and drinking coffee. Adam paused in the doorway, watching his boyfriend’s tattoo move as he breathed. He still found Ronan stunning and was sometimes shocked they had managed to stay together this long. It wasn’t always easy but it was always worth it. 

Ronan, sensing someone, turned. He smiled when he saw it was Adam. Adam started to move towards him but Ronan put up a hand. “What?” He asked. Ronan pointed up and Adam glanced to it. “You hate traditions.” He said in response to the mistletoe above him.

Ronan crossed the room to Adam. “Not all of them.” He said, kissing Adam. Adam could tell that something was off, Ronan’s hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was trying not to shift his weight. 

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked. 

Ronan’s jaw worked before he answered. “Parrish, I love you. I’ve loved you since high school, since you were that ragged kid in a coke shirt.” Adam hit his shoulder and Ronan grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. “And then you loved me back. That was a surprise.” Ronan paused, his eyes darting to Adam’s. Adam opened his mouth to say something but Ronan shook his head. “Let me finish.”

“You’re the best thing in my life. You put up with my bullshit and push me to be more. You call me out and force me to be nice. You let me follow you to LA. You never gave up on me.” Ronan swallowed and Adam squeezed his hand, a smile growing on his face. “I don’t want to live a day without you. I want to grow old and gray with you- as long as we still have amazing sex.” Adam laughed. “That’s a requirement.” He said pointedly before drawing a breath.  “Look, Adam, I was lucky enough that you picked me. Out of everyone. And I don’t want to lose that.” Ronan released his hand and got on one knee. “So, Parrish, marry me?” He pulled a simple silver ring out of his pocket and held it up.

“Seriously?” Adam asked, his mouth hanging open. Ronan nodded, looking up at him nervously. “Ronan.  _ Yes _ .”

Ronan slipped the ring on his finger before standing and kissing him deeply. Adam returned the kiss, both wrapping their arms around the other. “I’m lucky you picked me too Lynch.” Adam said, resting his forehead on Ronan’s, unable to stop smiling. 

“I’m lucky you stooped to my level.” Ronan said, playing with the edge’s of Adam’s hair, smiling at him.

Adam looked at the ring, which had a celtic knot engraved on the top. “We barely even talked about this.”

Ronan knitted his brows. “Yes we did. I asked and you said you’d say yes.”

Adam chuckled. Of course that was all Ronan needed, one conversation. “You’re right.”   
He kissed him again. “I can’t believe you proposed on Christmas. You sap.”

Ronan shrugged. “This way we can tell everyone right away. And I didn’t have to buy you a present.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I better still have something to unwrap.”

Ronan rolled his hips into Adam’s. “I’ve got something you can unwrap.” He smirked. 

Adam glanced at the clock and decided that it would be a while until everyone else woke up. He grabbed Ronan’s hand. “Come on fiance, let’s have engagement sex.”

“My favorite tradition.” Ronan said, following Adam to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> right now, these are from pynch week. But if you'd like to send me others feel free- @tinyarmedtrex


End file.
